


Lips of an Angel

by RumbleFish14



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Infidelity, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship, Songfic, mentions sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: A Moreid one-shot based on the song by HINDER- lips of an angel, Derek and Spencer are having an affair and try to sneak out and neet each other....Different songs used for each chapter. Parts of the song used will be. In CAPS!!





	Lips of an Angel

 

Hinder: Lips of an Angel  
Honey, why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey, why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words - it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No, I don't think she has a clue  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words - it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words - it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But, girl, you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey, why are you calling me so late?

 

Derek walked into his bedroom, the lights were already dim, and kicked off his house shoes by his side of the bed and sat on the edge, rubbing over his face. Work had been awful, as usual, and he was beat. The bad thing was, it was only Tuesday night, he still had for days until his first day off in 2 weeks. His boyfriend Silas had a gigantic list of things for him to do around the house, when all he really wanted to do, was see HIM again. It had been way too long since Derek had seen him, they had to be careful after all and the wait was killing him. No, the wait he could deal with, because the end result made the wait worth it, but what he couldn’t handle was Silas, who was in the kitchen, one room over. 

They’d been together for a long time; years, and they’d been in love, or he’d been in love. But something changed, Derek saw HIM, and suddenly he wasn’t too interested in Silas anymore….but they had so much history, he didn’t know if he could leave…

Bending forward, Derek contemplated their entire situation, like he always did before he went to bed. Nothing changed, nothing would ever change. He was with Silas, and he was with HIM also. Not very often, but often enough that it was still cheating. Derek was about to call it a night, when his phone rang next to him. He straightened up and snatched the phone off the charger quickly when he saw who it was...

“HONEY, WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME SO LATE?”…. Derek asked with a hushed voice as he peeked through the darkened doorway. When no answer came, aside from soft breathing, Derek spoke again. “IT’ KINDA HARD TO TALK RIGHT NOW…”

This time, there was low sniffling on the other end of the phone and Derek’s heart contracted in his chest. He never got used to hearing him cry, not even over the phone. “HONEY, WHY ARE YOU CRYING, IS EVERYTHING OKAY?”

“No, it’s not Derek. Everything is not okay. I miss you tonight.”

Derek hunched forward with the phone very close to his face as he rubbed over his head with the other one. He both hated and loved these phone calls. He didn’t like when Spencer was upset like this, but he loved to know that Spencer missed him as much, if not more than he missed him. “I know baby, I miss you too. I GOTTA WHISPER ‘CAUSE I CAN’T BE TOO LOUD.”

“I know I shouldn’t be calling when you’re at home, but I don’t know how long I can do this anymore.”

“I know, but I don’t know what else to do baby. I can’t not see you anymore. We’ve tried that before, remember?”

Spencer sniffled and muffled as sob as he replied. “I know we did, that was the time we almost got caught. But Derek, we are lying to them, we have been for years and it hasn’t gotten any easier to see you.”

“WELL, MY GUY’S IN THE NEXT ROOM, SOMETIMES I WISH HE WAS YOU, I GUESS WE NEVER REALLY MOVED ON.” Derek replied sadly. They really had tried to move on from each other. He’d found Silas 3 years ago, and Spencer had found his girlfriend Mina. For awhile they’d both been really happy, until they reconnected one drunken night Derek had while Silas was out of town. He’d dialed Spencer and asked to meet him, to “talk”, they hadn’t talked much that night… their little affair continued from that point.

“Derek….” Spencer replied with every once of love he could muster with just one work.

Derek closed his eyes and tried to picture Spencer right now. He was probably shut in the bathroom, sitting in the tub with his phone to his ear, trying his best to keep his voice down so Mina wouldn’t hear him. After a few seconds, Derek got up and moved quietly to the door, closing it so Silas wouldn’t hear him. This way, he was able to speak a little louder. “IT’S REALLY GOOD TO HEAR YOUR VOICE SAYING MY NAME, IT SOUNDS SO SWEET.”

“I need to see you again Derek,” Spencer insisted with a smile in his voice. “I need to kiss you.”

Falling backwards on the bed, Derek put his arm over his eyes to block out the little bit of light that was left in the room. He remembered every kiss he’d shared with Spencer over the years. Just the sound of his voice made Derek ache in his heart, hearing his name COMING FROM THE LIPS OF AN ANGEL, he would never forget that sound, the sound that haunted his dreams. 

“Oh baby, HEARING THOSE WORDS- IT MAKES ME WEAK.” He had no trouble admitting that to Spencer. But it made him question himself. If he really loved Spencer like he claimed he did, shouldn’t he leave Silas? Derek didn’t know why he hadn’t made that final step yet, or why Spencer hadn’t left Mina. They both hated to sneak around like this. They never got enough time together and each time they texted or called, was a risk.

“Are we still okay to meet tomorrow night? I don’t think I can go another month without seeing you.”

Derek could hear the urgency in Spencer’s voice, he had the same urgent desire to see him as well. They’d meet at motels that charged extremely high rates and paid by the hour. Spencer would say the same thing he always did when they had to part. “AND I NEVER WANNA SAY GOODBYE.” After a few minutes trying to convince Spencer and himself that they’d see each other again, Spencer would let him go back to Silas, and he’d go back to Mina, and things would be okay for a while, until that need started back up again.  
“I wanna see you too baby, so bad.” Derek whispered. “I wish I could see you all the time, but I know how you feel about going behind their backs.”

“You know that I’m not that type of person Derek. I don’t like lying to them like that. They are good people and don’t deserve to be lied to, cheated on.” Spencer’s voice was a little heated. As much as he hated it, he still met Derek whenever he could, and he was unable to leave Mina for some reason. Maybe he thought that if he left her, Derek wouldn’t leave Silas and he’d be alone.

“No, they don’t, BUT, BOY, YOU MAKE IT HARD TO BE FAITHFUL, WITH THE LIPS OF AN ANGEL,” Derek chuckled sadly. Those words, had never been more true before, truer than anything else he’d ever said to Spencer, or to anyone.

“We should just end it with them, save them the heartbreak and us the hassle of lurking around, trying to sneak a moment alone or a kiss. We’ve talked about it before, we need to talk about it again. I don’t love her Derek, I love you.”

Derek smiled as he sat up and dug through his jeans to find the old picture of them he kept in the back of his wallet. It was old, the edges peeling, and the image was fading but he loved it more than anything. He didn’t like that he had to hide it, hide them, but as long as they were still with Silas and Mina, it would have to be like that.  
“You know how much I love you baby. I’ve never loved anyone so much before. To be honest, I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone else. I know I don’t love Silas.” He chuckled when Spencer gave a deep, relieved sigh. “IT’S FUNNY THAT YOU’RE CALLING ME TONIGHT.”

“Is it?” Spencer asked, trying not to smile and glow at Derek’s words of love and true affection. It hung in the air all around them when they were together, it was palpable, a living thing and it was wonderful. 

“Yeah, I was going to try and call you after Silas goes to work in the morning. I have a few days off this weekend and he has to work, thought we might be able to meet.”

“Really?” Spencer blurted out excitedly.

Derek laughed into the crook of his arm, as not to be heard from behind the closed bedroom door. “Of course, baby, I can’t wait to see you again.”

“I really hope we can Derek. Since we last saw each other, I’ve dreamt of you every night. I dream of your touch, your kisses.” Spencer groaned quietly. “I dreamt of your body on mine, pushing against me.”

Grabbing the edge of the blanket, Derek tossed it over his face and groaned deeply at Spencer’s words. He could remember every inch and curve of Spencer’s body. He remembered the way his lips tasted as he cried in his arms, and the way he tasted just a little bit lower… Derek knew each of Spencer’s moans and how to get him to beg him. “I love when you dream of me Spencer, AND YES, I’VE DREAMT OF YOU TOO.” Derek refused to pry into his mind any further in fear of starting something he needed Spencer here to finish. “AND DOES SHE KNOW YOU’RE TALKING TO ME?”

“No, she doesn’t. She was suspicious once when I had to whisper and started checking the phone bill to see who I was calling. I had to put you under a different name and she backed off.”

“If she decided to call the number, WOULD IT START A FIGHT?” He also had to be careful when and where he called Spencer. Silas had asked him a few times after he came back from meeting Spencer, why he was so happy, and he’d had to lie about it. He once found Silas going through his email for some reason, but that one was just for social and work stuff, the one he used for Spencer was different, one he’d never give him access to.

Spencer sighed heavily. “Of course it would Derek. She started checking the phone bill. That means she had some sort of idea. Might be that I get this stupid grin on my face when I come back from being with you. Or it could have been that time you left bruises on my hips and she saw it.”

Derek chuckled briefly at the memory before it morphed into a groan of want, of need. That had been when they hadn’t seen each other in 2 months. Derek was a little surprised at how rough the sex had been, and Spencer walked away with bruises and Derek had been graced with Spencer’s nail marks across his ass. Even now, he remembered the pleasured sting he’d gotten when he sat down. “I miss that so much Spencer. It’s coming up on one month since we saw each other.”

“I miss it too Derek, so fucking bad. I can’t even fuck her anymore, and when I do, it takes old man Viagra to keep me hard and thoughts of you make me come.”

“Fuck baby, I didn’t know that.” Derek groaned. His arm moved to palm at his almost fully hard erection and tried to remember what Spencer looked like under him. “We have to see each other this weekend, I can’t wait anymore.”

“Silas doesn’t know about us, right?” Spencer asked apprehensively. 

Derek stopped touching himself enough to answer. “NO, I DON’T THINK HE HAS A CLUE. I saw him going through my email once after we had a fight.”

“What was the fight about?”

“I came home late from the gym and he assumed I was with someone else. He asked for my phone and I didn’t give it to him because I had all those pictures of us from the night before.”

“Oh damn, why did you have it on your phone?”

“I normally send them to my other email, but I hadn’t had a chance yet. So, I didn’t give him my phone. I caught him going through my work email that night, but I assume since he didn’t find anything, I was in the clear.”

Spencer laughed. “It would have been BAD if he would have seen those pictures. I remember that night like it was yesterday and not last year. The ones I took, I sent them to my email before you drove me back to my car.”

Derek smiled. “Damn baby, you’re a quick thinker. I was still thinking about the way you tasted.”

Spencer gasped. “Der, don’t talk like that, not right now.” He tried to ignore his body’s natural response to him, but it didn’t work. His body began to get hot all over, sweaty gathering between his shoulder blades and his pants were questionably tighter in the crotch area. “You know she’s waiting for me to come to bed, I can’t have thoughts of that in my head right now.”

“But I thought you said you couldn’t get hard without help, thinking of me like THAT should help you baby.” Derek smiled. As much as he didn’t like the idea of the man he loved fucking a woman, HIS girlfriend, he loved knowing that Spencer had to think of him to get off. “Just think of me when you fuck her tonight. That’s what I have to do too baby.”

“Really?”

Derek tossed the blankets back and turned the dim lights off so the room plunged into darkness. It felt more intimate and he needed that right now. “Yes, really. I pretend he is you just enough so I come and am able to sleep and dream of you again.”

“Shit…”

“What?” Derek asked, a panicky tone in his voice.

“She’s knocking on the door.”

He sighed sadly. “Go on now baby, don’t give her the excuse to fight with you.”

“But I don’t want to go Derek.”

“I know love, but I will see you think weekend okay? I’ll plan us something special to make up for all the lost time.”

“Promise?” Spencer asked hopefully.

Derek smiled. “I promise Spencer. But let me ask you something before you go?”

“Okay, sure. What is it?”

“HONEY WHY YOU CALLING ME SO LATE?”

Spencer’s answer was simple. “Because I love you.”


End file.
